Always
by Mary Swift A
Summary: No es algo nuevo que facil te enamoras,pero dificil el olvido/ oneshot* Historia inspirada en mi dia de trabajo hou


**Sailor Moon y cia, no me pertenecen, son usados sin fines lucros.**

* * *

Dios, realmente más torpe, tonta, estupida no pude haber sido. En verdad no me suele pasar esto…no después de él ¿Qué sí que paso? Fácil, volví a caer en las "redes del amor" o más bien me volví estupida.

Aun recuerdo sus movimientos tan calculados para llegar a mí. Aun recuerdo cuando aun no salía de trabajar en esa librería…

_Flashback_

_Estaba demasiado frio afuera, aunque aun no cerrábamos pero decidí empezar a limpiar el lugar, justo hoy es el día en que llegan todos los nuevos libros y los pedidos y me tocara a mí acomodar el lugar y los libros, cuando escucho que llega un chico que había venido meses anteriormente a comprarme libros, tenía ya 2 días sin venir. _

—_Hola ¿Cómo te va?__ — dios quede un poco aturdida al verlo, ya saben el típico chico pelo negro alborotado, rebelde de la punta hasta la raíz, alto, su tez color entre color morena a blanca , sus ojos, esos ojos que días anteriores no podía dejar de ver…azules como el océano que en ocasiones suelo ver solo en revista, simplemente un tanto perfecto._

—_Hola, demasiado bien a pesar del frio— ¡Dios no puedo dar una contestación mas obvia!_

—_Me alegro, ¿Con que mercancía nueva, eh? — Sonrió, ¡Dios, mantenme porque me muero! _

—_Sí, esta vez no hay salida hasta que termine de acomodar— cuando digo eso camina por la librería y toma un libro y sin mirarme continúa hablando —Sabes, no se tu nombre… me siento como un torpe por venir cada día de todo el mes sin saber tu nombre— se queda callado mientras yo lo miro desde el mostrador— así que, empiezo por presentarme, Darien Chiba— Dios por fin conocí su nombre y miro como se acerca a mí para tomar mi mano tomo su mano despacio y hablo._

—_Serena, Serena Tsukino— solo esboza una sonrisa._

_End Flashback_

Si, ese día empezó mi infierno o mi cielo por así decir. Pasó tres meses completos en las que Darien empezó a ir a verme todos los días sin falta, e incluso cuando llegaba nuevos libros se quedaba a ayudarme a acomodar todo y dejar limpio todo, hasta que un día de invierno aun, paso lo inevitable.

_Flashback_

_Estábamos acomodando los libros después de todo un día bastante cansado eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche cuando el solamente empezó a platicar, no hice mucho caso a lo que estaba diciendo cuando me dice:_

— _¿Y tú qué opinas Serena? — ¡Demonios! Tenía que haber prestado atención, solamente volteo y dijo un tonto ¿uh?, el se ríe y se acerca lentamente a mí y poco a poco acerca sus labios a los míos y nos unimos en un beso que, no sé cuanto esperaba y no sé desde cuando, pero deje de pensar cuando sentí su lengua en mi labio inferior…_

_En Flashback_

Se preguntaran ¿Qué hay de malo en todo ello? Pues quiero que sepan que TODO, TODO en toda la maldita extensión de la palabra, ¿Por qué? Fácil por lo peor no fue ahí si no nos lleva al día de hoy y el por qué estoy escribiendo esto…

_Flashback_

_Llevaba más de tres días sin saber de Darien, me estaba preparando para salir de mi turno y cerrar la tienda cuando gire el candado escuche mi nombre_

— _¡Serena! Espera no te vayas— Esperaba por alguna maldita razón que fuera el pero no, no lo era, solo era mi amiga Perla junto a su novio Charlie. — ¿Te acompañamos? — solamente asentí y cuando empezamos a caminar, por algún instinto voltee hacia mi izquierda cuando mire a Darien caminando. _

—_Chicos, en verdad lo siento tengo que hacer otras cosas, perdón— solamente comencé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello, iba de lado contrario a la ruta que siempre tomaba, cuando entro por un callejón y quería sorprenderlo, pero la sorprendida fui yo…_

_Llegue a donde estaba el y le tape sus ojos, solamente el se movió de un lado a otro, cuando me atreví a preguntarle_

— _¿A dónde vas? — el se quedo serio y volteo a otro lado y me contesto._

—_¿A dónde vas tú? —me dedico media sonrisa y le dije:_

—_Te diré a donde voy si me dic…— no pude terminar mi frase porque contesto rápidamente…_

—_Voy de camino a la casa de mi novia— Mi mundo desvaneció por completo._

_Me aferre de mi mochila y empecé a caminar a dirección a mi casa, lo escuche gritar y voltee y el estaba parado donde lo deje anteriormente y solamente seguí caminando sin hacerle caso…_

_End Flashback_

Y fácilmente como llego, así de fácil se fue dios mío, no tengo mucho mas que decirles o escribirles ya que no podría ser peor.

* * *

Alo, mis pequeñas saltamontes, pues que les dire u_u , con excepción de que esto es lo que me acaba de pasar el día de hoy en mi trabajo , aun estoy en shock, no se que pensar a lo relacionado que paso el dia de hoy, no quiero pensar ya en eso por eso decidi escribir.

Fin del comunicado


End file.
